1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly, to a novel structure of an electrical connector preventing the contacts from deforming or damaging.
2. Description of Related Art
An electrical connector includes an insulative housing and a plurality of contacts secured in passageways of the insulative housing. Each contact defines a retention portion retained in the passageway and an elastic contacting portion protruding out of the passageway. The contacting portion of the contact may excess to extend beyond the passageway during the long process of application. Thus, the contact will be deformed or damaged by a complementary contact in a process of the electrical connector mating with a complementary connector. The contact also may sways in the passageway along a lateral direction, it is harmful to electrical connecting of the electrical connector. Thus, an electrical connector with novel contacts for improving intensity of the contacts and protecting electrical connecting of the electrical connector is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the related art.
Hence, the present invention is directed to solving this problem in the related art.